


A Day in the Sun

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: What Lindsey wants for his birthday, he can't have.





	A Day in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/gifts).



> Okay, this is just a silly little thing for my bestest gal Ash's birthday. I know she's off on holiday right now, enjoying sun and warmth... but when she comes back I hope she enjoys!
> 
> Spike/Lindsey, with just a hint of angst. Because Splindsey is the only proper pairing for shmoop!

“You seem particularly glum today, cowboy.” Spike stepped in front of Lindsey as the group filed out of the conference room. “I made a brilliant comparison of our fearless leader to a horses’ arse and you did nothing but moon out the window like a dying flower in a hothouse.”  
  
Lindsey shifted his eyes briefly toward Angel, who glowered at them as he gathered up his papers.  
  
“Is the poof making life harder than usual?” Spike stepped close and gave Angel a protective glare.  
  
“No, man. Easy. Don’t get him even more pissed at me.” Lindsey pushed away and into the corridor.  
  
Spike jogged after him, and when they reached a more secluded section of corridor, he wrapped the protesting cowboy up in a hug and pressed kisses to his neck. “Come on, let old Spike cheer you up.”  
  
Lindsey sighed heavily and let himself be manhandled up against the wall. “It’s my birthday, all right? A reminder that I’ve been stuck under Angel’s house arrest for almost a year now.”  
  
“Aw. What would you like for your birthday?” Spike ground his crotch against Lindsey’s hip as a helpful suggestion.  
  
“I want to go outside!”  
  
Spike nuzzled his cheek. “Then let’s go killing things tonight. We can even skip the killing things part.”  
  
“That’s not the same.” Lindsey took Spike’s head between his hands and touched their foreheads together. “Babe, this isn’t something you can fix for me.”  
  
“Bollocks.”  
  
“I want the sun. Angel… he won’t let me go out during the day. He only trusts me if I’m with you.”  
  
Spike stepped back. “Oh. If you don’t want to be with me, I… you could go with Fred.”  
  
Lindsey smiled at Spike’s poor job of hiding his hurt. He touched his cheek. “What I really want is to see you naked, stretched out in the sun.”  
  
Spike smiled. “I know you meant that as a lovely sentiment, cowboy, but unless there’s SPF 4000 sunblock involved, that was actually a death threat.”  
  
Lindsey shook his head. “Just… forget about it. We’ll go out tonight. You’re all I need for my birthday.”  
  
They kissed, long and slow, ignoring the passing comments of “Get a room”. Then Lindsey had to go take care of some work. Spike watched him go and fished out his cell. “Hey, Lorne? What room in this building has the biggest windows? Heh. Figures.”  
  
***  
  
“Okay, Angel, what’s so important you had to see me right nuh…” Lindsey stopped mid-word, mouth hanging open as he stood on the threshold to Angel’s apartment.  
  
The furniture had all been pushed away from the windows, leaving a bare expanse of carpet and Spike, lying naked on a checkered picnic blanket, his hands behind his head. “Angel’s not here,” Spike said, smirking.  
  
Lindsey took a step forward. “I can see that.”  
  
Spike wriggled his shoulders. The sunlight played over him, spotted here and there from imperfections in the window-glass. “Happy birthday.”  
  
Lindsey dropped to his knees on the picnic blanket. Spike’s expression was insufferably smug, but then, Lindsey wasn’t going to argue with him about that. His hands ghosted over Spike’s abs as though tracing the sunlight before he grabbed on and dragged Spike closer to kiss. “What’s Angel going to do when he finds us fucking in his living room?”  
  
“That’s the best part, innit?” Spike nipped at Lindsey’s nose.  
  
“Uh… huh, no offense, Spike, but I’m likely to be the one to suffer the worst.”  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around Lindsey’s waist and flipped over, so he was on top of the still clothed cowboy. “I won’t let him hurt you. Much. And after this, I think brood boy will consider letting you out in the sunshine the lesser of two evils.”  
  
Spike’s impish grin made Lindsey want to say something about who was the greater of two (formerly) evil vampires… but instead he just grabbed on to all the smooth, exposed skin he could and lifted his hips. Sunshine warmth seeped delicately into hair that was normally cold and gel-hard under Lindsey’s fingers.  
  
“So is there more to this birthday present?”  
  
Spike lowered his lips to Lindsey’s neck, chuckling low and dirty.


End file.
